


Comfort

by Anything_Really



Series: TwinShots (Jesus&Mariana) [2]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: ADHD, Angst, Birth Defects, F/M, Gen, Sibling Fluff, Twins, twin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Really/pseuds/Anything_Really
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Mariana’s insecure about her glasses, and how she can’t “see normally”. Her and Jesus bond over their issues. (Jesus and ADHD, and Mariana and her vision)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Next couple are chapters should be up in the next couple of days! Thanks for reading!

**Comfort**

 

**Words: 1106**

 

Mariana hated them, she really did. She hated them with a great passion. Her glasses. She put on a brave face, tried to pick some cute frames, and be done with it, but she hated the idea that she couldn’t do something  _ on her own _ . Something someone should be able to do, naturally.

 

Which, was another problem. One of the worst things that Mariana could think of, that was wrong with the whole thing, was that this wasn’t her fault. It was Ana’s. Mariana shook her head, knowing that she shouldn’t be upset about this. There was  _ literally nothing _ she could do to change it. She would most likely have to wear glasses (or contacts, which is a better option) for the rest of her life. She doesn’t know why this bothers her so much. 

 

A sigh escapes her throat as she realizes the time.  _ Close to 10:30pm _ . She gets up from her place on the bed, and goes into the bathroom where she removes the contacts from her burning eyes and places them into the container. As she picks up the frames, she slides them on, and pushes them up with her index finger. WIth a sigh, she brushes her teeth quickly, and exits the bathroom, walking quickly so that no one sees her wearing the frames. Everyone in the house, everyone except her twin, oddly enough, had seen her in her glasses multiple times, it had become the normal thing, at least at night, or very early morning. Mariana almost feels guilty that Jesus will probably be the last person to find out about her glasses, but she can’t exactly feel bad about it now.

 

She walks swiftly through the hallway, cursing Callie silently for locking the bathroom door connecting it to their bedroom. Jesus came out of his room, looking down at something, He called out for her. 

 

Mariana snatched the glasses off of her face, and turned around, vision becoming slightly blurry, she blinked a couple of times, and looked at him. “Yes, Jesus?”

 

“Look what I found.” Jesus smiled, and showed it to her. All Mariana could tell was that it was a photo of three children, and two female adults. She squinted her eyes. Jesus caught this. “What’s wrong?””

 

“Oh, uhm, nothing. That’s a great photo.” Mariana says, nodding, looking back up to him. He makes a face that Mariana can’t decipher. “What’s wrong?” She asks him now, he looks a away, back at the picture.

 

“Nothing, it’s just, I would have thought this picture would have meant a lot more to you than just…’great’.” Jesus said. Mariana had a confused face. He spoke again. “Given that this picture is the first family photo we took with Moms. It was taken on our adoption day.” 

 

“Oh!” Mariana says, before mellowing out. “Yeah, of course. By great, I meant,” Jesus shook his head. 

 

“Nevermind, it’s stupid.” Jesus shakes his head. “I just remember this being a really happy day for both of us, and you don’t seem to care that much, is all.”

 

“Jesus, that’s not true. That day was one of the best days of my life. You and I were so happy.” 

 

“You acted like you didn’t remember that picture being taken. I would have thought you would have cared more about it than I would.” Jesus said, turning back to her. “You acted like you couldn’t see the picture, but I know that’s not true, Mariana.”

 

“Well, actually…” Mariana says. She took a deep breath. “I couldn’t,” She says,  and looks down.

 

Jesus, confusedly lifts her chin up so their eyes meet each other’s eyes. “What do you mean?”

 

“I went to the eye doctor, and they say that say that i’ll have to wear glasses or contacts for the rest of my life.” She says in a small voice.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me, Mariana?” Jesus asked her. “Where are your glasses, you should be wearing them.” She bites her lip, and takes them out from behind her back, and slides them on her face. 

 

“I,” Mariana starts, “The doctor said the vision problem was a birth defect. He said that considering that I didn’t need glasses or contacts before now, and given our history, it was just a gradual deterioration of some part of the eye, I wasn’t really listening. He said it won’t get any worse, but it won’t get any better, either.” She says, biting her lip. “I know that you still have a grudge on Ana, for what she put us through. I didn’t want to give you another reason to hate her.”

 

“I don’t hate Ana.” Jesus says, “I can’t, I don’t think. She’s the reason we’re here, and considering that her choices are why we have this amazing family. I can’t hate her, because she’s the reason I have  **_you_ ** . Do I hate some of the decisions she’s made? Absolutely. Do I hate her? No.” Jesus tells her, their eyes locked again. A tear slips out of her eye, and wipes it from underneath her glasses. Jesus places a hand on on her cheek. “Oh, Mari, don’t cry,” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Mariana says, shaking her head. “I just, I can’t help it.” Another tear falls, and Jesus wipes it, kissing her on the cheek where the tear fell. 

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. This isn’t your fault.” Jesus shakes his head. Mariana nods sadly. 

 

“Do you feel like this with your ADHD?” Mariana asks, blinking tears that are threatening to fall out of her eyes. Jesus shrugs.

 

“Sometimes. Sometimes I feel so worthless, like what kind of person can’t sit still, and read from the board in class without extreme concentration? But, it’s gotten easier.” Mariana nodded at her brothers explanation. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Mariana spoke in a small voice. Jesus shook his head. 

 

“Don’t feel sorry, I understand. It must be hard to think that you can’t do something as natural as  _ seeing _ .” Mariana smiled, chuckling slightly. 

 

“It’s definitely annoying.” Mariana says, smile still on her face. Jesus pulls her into his arms, with a smile.

 

“Want to watch a movie? I feel like we haven’t done anything together in a really long time.” Jesus asked her. “Of course, you don’t have to if you want,” Jesus tried to tell her, but she cut him off. 

 

“Of course I want to watch a movie. Come on,” Mariana says with a smile, grabbing him by the arm. 

 

“Can we make popcorn?” Jesus asked her, and she rolled her eyes. 

 

“If you promise not to eat it all.” Mariana says, smirking. Jesus rolled his eyes. “No promises.”


End file.
